


Lab Partners

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Marinette become closer when they become lab partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from sakumulti on tumblr, enjoy!

When it was time to pick lab partners for the rest of the school year, it was just Marinette’s luck that both Alya and Adrien had been absent. Alya was home sick and Adrien was at a photo shoot. But when she turned to Nino and he looked back, maybe it wasn’t so bad. Nino was a fun guy. He liked music and to have fun but that was all Marinette really knew about him.

One the first day they were lab partners, Marinette found out that Nino wasn’t good at measuring things, always going a bit too fast to really get an accurate number. She had smiled and pulled out all the tools out of his hand and had given him a pen, pointing to a piece of paper.

“Write down what I do and say.” And he had done just that, with good enough handwriting that Marinette could copy later.

On the fifth day they were lab partners, Nino learned that Marinette chewed gum when she was trying to concentrate. Unfortunately they couldn’t eat in lab but afterwards, he had given her a stick of gum and she thanked him. It was the thought that counted.

On the seventh day of being lab partners, Marinette learned that Nino didn’t like to eat his vegetables but his mother often bribed him with sweets. Nino learned that Marinette didn’t really eat many sweets, even when her family owned a bakery.

On the twentieth day of being lab partners, Marinette invited Nino to her house to study for their lab quiz. Instead of studying, they hung out and learned even more about each other. Their newest inside joke was ‘cottage cheese’, which confused a a lot of people at school the next day, especially Alya and Adrien, who wondered when these two had gotten so close.

Half way into the semester, Nino and Marinette grew very close, to the point where she could trust him enough with the secret of Ladybug. Suffice to say, he was a great support when she needed it. Whenever there was trouble, he would help out hiding Marinette or diverting attention so she could change.

When it became time for Christmas, they talked about giving gifts and love and with the combination of some soft atmosphere and good hot chocolate, they shared a kiss on her balcony. The kiss had been nice but with her feeling for Adrien and his for Alya, it had no spark. She looked at him and smirked,

“Secret?”

He smirked,

“Secret.”


End file.
